


A Panicked Predicament

by nerdy_as_heck



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, Secret Crush, idk this just sounded cute to me, patton ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: Virgil gets himself stuck, Roman comes to the rescue
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	A Panicked Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr fanart by jayadawnyvonne-art. Please go check them out, their art is gorgeous!!! I wrote this very quickly, so it's not of the best quality but I'm satisfied

How the hell did he get himself into this?

Well. He knew that part. Virgil had been running away from Patton’s new game of becoming the tickle monster, and ‘flight’ apparently gave him new levels of strength and agility.

But even knowing that, it still didn’t explain how he had managed to climb on top of the cabinets that stood seven feet in the air.

Now, Virgil wasn’t exactly the tallest person in the world. Far from it, actually, standing at 5’ 2”. There was no way he’d be able to climb down, and like hell was the embodiment of anxiety going to jump off. The only saving grace was that Patton had lost him, though that was a hindrance at the same time. How long was he going to sit here? Would anyone even notice he was gone?

Understandably, Virgil’s breathing got shorter and shorter as his makeup began to run with tears. Time seemed to slow down, and though out-of-body experiences were not uncommon during his worst panics, they never got any easier to deal with.

“-gil?”

The voice managed to snap him out of the daze as Virgil curled up onto himself, breathing heavily to try and focus on the blurry figure running towards the cabinet. White shirt, black pants, styled hair…

“Ro?”

It felt like a miracle Virgil could even say that sentence as Roman reached up to take his hand. Unlike Virgil, Roman was the tallest of the group, well over 6 feet tall. It wasn’t difficult at all to look Virgil in the eyes and remind him to breathe. 4, 7, 8. Grounding techniques. All things he had asked Logan about in the event that something like this happened. He couldn’t stand to see Virgil hurting, he just couldn’t.

“...thanks…”

Even if Virgil had not spoken, the grateful look that was cast explained it well enough. Though, the same look also showed fear, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out the odd predicament was the reason why.

“Grab my shoulders, okay?” Roman reached both of his hands out as Virgil squinted his eyes, sliding a few inches closer.

“Why…?”

“I’m gonna get you down. Just trust me.”

Anxiety? Trust? It’s like Roman never even met him before.

Virgil reached out his hands cautiously, and with a joking eye roll, Roman moved forward to simply lift him up instead, holding him in his arms. Safe to say, Virgil was quite the flustered, blushing mess.

“Uh- wha, you- moron, put- get me down, you-” It was all Roman could do to not chuckle at the adorable actions of the other, allowing Virgil to squirm out of his arms and rush out of the kitchen door into his room. On the way out, he nearly ran Patton over, muttering an apology. Poor Virgil, he was going too fast to notice the camera in Patton’s hands and the following soft giggle.

“Now that’s one for the scrapbook.”


End file.
